kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 56
Maid Christmas!! is the 56th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Maid Latte is celebrating Christmas and everyone begins the present exchange. Naoya receives a CD, titled, ‘Become Smart with Music’. Though he is disheartened at first, he becomes extremely happy after finding out that it was from Misaki. Misaki glares at them as Ryūnosuke points out that Misaki was ranked 2nd in the exams. She wonders that even though so much has been happening, Takumi was still able to get the 1st position. Aoi arrives and asks Misaki if she has prepared the muffler, and much to his irritation, she replies with a no, stating that she ripped it out to improve the crooked part. Moreover, Aoi is even more angry when Misaki says that she still hasn’t asked for a date. He sends her to the kitchen, but after being interrupted several times, Misaki decides that she will ask later. Outside the kitchen, Honoka exchanges her present with Misaki, Misaki’s present being a perfume and Honoka’s being two tickets for amusement park, stating that she is not very fond of going to the park alone. Later, Aoi asks Honoka if she already knew that he is helping Misaki, to which she agrees and pats him. While returning home, Takumi seems worried about Misaki, thinking that she might catch cold. He touches her nose, stating that it is turning red like a rain deer, much to her embarrassment. When Misaki asks the reason for Takumi to work extra hours, he replies that its this day that he wanted to work together with her. Misaki notices that Aoi is following them, and as she looks at him, he glares back at her. Though hesitant, Misaki brings up the courage and asks Takumi to go to the amusement park with her tomorrow. At her home, Misaki wonders if it will be alright, recalling that the last time she tried to confess, Takumi prevented her from doing so. At his apartment, Takumi points out that Cedric must have watched him enough already. Cedric agrees, and says that his abilities are too much for one person to handle. He also states that he Takumi is really Gerald’s brother connected by blood. At the amusement park, Takumi proposes the idea of entering the Haunted house, and Misaki refuses with all her might. They decide to Enjoy the carousel, and Takumi starts acting like a prince, much to Misaki’s embarrassment. She notices Cedric, and wonders if he came to interfere. Misaki is shocked when Takumi tells her that he has never been to an amusement park before. She tells him to enjoy it to his heart’s content. It seems that Takumi thoroughly enjoyed the ride. Misaki notices that the other girls are staring and commenting on Takumi’s good looks. He apologizes for standing out too much, and makes a weird posture. Misaki yells at him, telling him to stand properly, and then shivers due to the cold, and she blushes as Takumi holds her hand, asking if she is feeling too cold. They are seen enjoying various rides together. However, they are annoyed because of Cedric, who keeps following them everywhere. Misaki and Takumi decide to go to the Ferris wheel. Inside, Takumi asks Misaki if something is wrong with her, and she says, “Takumi, I have something to tell you”. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters